


Sneaky Kisses - Insert Aerosmith Reference Here

by tigerlady (shetiger)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony started it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky Kisses - Insert Aerosmith Reference Here

Tony's the one who started it, of course.

The first time he did it, it was because Tim had been smirking all the way to the elevator, all too pleased at his ability to tease Tony unmercifully right in front of the rest of the team while appearing completely innocent. It was the way he looked up under those long eyelashes of his, more coy than a sixteen-year-old girl as he spouted off stuff like 'probing for open ports' and 'sure there's something big inside, once I unzip' and 'always had a knack for handling firmware.' Once the elevator doors slid closed, Tony'd had no choice but to shove Tim up against the wall and kiss him hard and fast, pulling away just seconds before the doors opened again. Tony was the one who had a smirk on his face after that. Tim hadn't even made it out of the elevator before the doors closed again, too flustered to move. All in all, a successful resolution to the teasing problem.

Tim got him back a week later.

Tony wasn't flirting. Not really. He never seriously flirted these days, but he had to keep up appearances, after all. And he still liked women. Still liked the way they looked, the way they responded to him. The way he could draw out even the shyest with a private smile, or warm the coldest with a little growl and a wink. He was good at women, at least in the short term, and those skills were helpful in this line of work.

So maybe Natalie Hearns wasn't a suspect at the time. Didn't mean she didn't have valuable information to contribute to the case. So he'd sat on the edge of the desk while she waited for her ride, trying to draw her out. Trying to get her comfortable enough to let something slip. He'd known Tim was watching, but he didn't think anything of it. Not until they both stepped into the elevator later that day.

Tim used his whole body to shove Tony back and away from the bank of buttons, pinning him into the corner before Tony could even blink. The kiss was raw, rough enough to redden both their mouths, and Tim snuck a hand between them to pinch Tony's right nipple. Hard.

Tony could do nothing but gape when Tim pulled back.

"Just making sure you remember who you go home with," Tim said, and then backed out of the elevator. Tony barely made it through the narrow gap between the doors.

It's become a game of sorts. They don't do it too often. They don't always trade off. Sometimes it's a quick peck; sometimes it's hard and deep. One time Tony just wanted to rub his thumb across Tim's lips, see if they were as soft as he remembered. It's their thing. A chance to reconnect, to remind themselves that there's more to life than dead bodies and flying bullets.

Today, he's not sure who makes the first move. As soon as the doors seal off the last glimpse of the outside world, they're moving. It's not even that they've had a bad day. It's been long, though, and Tony's horny as hell. He wants to go home, pin Tim to the bed, and see if he can finally figure out which side of Tim's body is the more sensitive. He thinks he'll start with the soft line at the base of Tim's pinkies. Or maybe skip straight to his balls without the wind-up.

Tim must be just as horny, because he's hard against Tony. He cradles the back of Tony's head, holding Tony in the kiss until he's ready to move on, lips sliding down to Tony's throat. Tony closes his eyes, lets his head drop back as he enjoys Tim's mouth. It's a good game, a harmless game, one that doesn't have many rules. Really, just the one: don't get--

The elevator dings. The doors open. Tim freezes at the same time Tony does, but it's too late to move apart. Far too late to look innocent if anybody is waiting right outside. They share a look, then turn their heads as one.

Abby raises an impish eyebrow. "So. Anybody going _down_?"


End file.
